Dancefloor
by Part-Time Irish
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Voldemort, two people meet each other again. By chance, or is it fate?
1. SS PoV

_**A/N: I got this idea while watching Pirates of the Caribbean 1, the scene where two of the pirates have to dress up as women to act as a decoy. As I mostly read slash (my HP het reading experience can be counted on one hand…) this was the result. The story is set two years after the defeat of Voldemort and his army in Harry's 7**__**th**__** year. Harry is now 19, Severus 39.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I'm just messing around with the characters.**_

_**This story shows both Point of View's, each in a chapter.  
**_

It was the summer holidays, two years after Potter defeated Voldemort.

When that had happened, during Potter's seventh year, I finally got my favourite hobby back. You see, I absolutely enjoy the company in the muggle Goth Clubs. More often than not, I actually found someone to go home with, most of the time male, but occasionally female as well. I do not really have a care in the gender department, though I tend to favour men.

So, as I said, it was two years after the war ended, and the first day of the summer holidays. As I had no brats to interrupt my rest the next morning, I decided to go to my favourite club in muggle London.

When I arrived there at half nine, the club was already pretty full.

I went to the bar and ordered a drink, then sat down at one of the few unoccupied tables, which, luckily, had superb view of the dance floor.

I had not been sitting there for long, when I noticed _her_.

She was absolutely beautiful, slightly boyish, but gorgeous. Her long, black, slightly wavy hair was cascading down her back, and her skimpy skirt and shirt were showing off golden tanned skin.

When she turned around, I was able to see her face. Her eyes were a stunning glowing emerald green, the same colour as the stone on her choker. She was dancing with abandon, changing partners all the time.

Soon I decided that I had to have her. This was surprising to me. So far, I only had had this reaction to one person – the definitely male Harry Potter. As he was my soul mate (confirmed by a potion I made after the experience) I knew why. But this time, it was a strange woman, and I could not bear watching her rub herself against all these men.

I decided to finish my drink and join her on the dance floor, so I did not have to watch her any longer.

When I nearly reached her, I was able to feel her aura. It was strong, and familiar. There were only two people with an aura that strong, Albus and my Harry. I don't think Albus would be caught in an establishment like this, so it had to be… 'Harry, my Harry.' If I could feel him, he could definitely feel me. So far he had not turned around, but continued dancing. I noticed that he moved backwards in his dance, nearing me. Soon, we were grinding against each other while dancing. Gradually, I became intoxicated from his smell.

"Come home with me," I whispered into his ear. He shuddered delightfully when my breath hit him.

"Yes, Sev… A-anything y-you w-want…" he stuttered. 'Good, I'm not the only one affected by this,' I thought.

We quickly left the establishment. In an abandoned alley nearby I took his hand and apparated us to my rented flat in muggle London. Hey, even I need a break from anything (and special some ones) from time to time…

When we arrived, I turned him to face me. Then I finally leaned in and we kissed. It was intoxicating. His lips were so soft, and sweet from his lip-gloss… and his taste! Simply overwhelming!

We broke apart when we began to see stars from lack of oxygen.

"Wow," my love breathed.

"You could say that, but I do not think it's enough to describe… that." I smiled.

When I woke up the next morning, I was content, a formally unknown feeling for me. He was still lying beside me, slumbering. This was where we belonged. In each other's arms.

I finally had _him,_ and I would not let him go without argument.

_**Edited: 03/13/2011**_


	2. HP PoV

It was now peace for two years.

I had lost so many friends and family in the years of the war. Those that kept on living managed to estrange me shortly after I defeated old Voldie. They wanted that I marry some nice witch and have lots of children. There are several reasons why this estranged me to them. Firstly, I felt too young. I was 17, for Merlin's sake! Secondly, I was gay. They told me I could have a lover on the side, but that's so not me. When I'm in a relationship, I'm devoted to my partner. Thirdly, I was absolutely in love with one of my professors. I also knew that it was unrequited and I would only hurt myself by staying. So I left the wizarding world and began living as a muggle.

During the last two years, I was able to refine my preferences. I discovered that I loved dressing up as a woman, and that I even looked good as one. Also, I discovered the Goth scene. I quickly found my favourite club near my flat in muggle London. There, I saw _him_ for the first time.

He was absolutely gorgeous. Admittedly, he was a bit too pale, and his nose a bit too big, but it fit him. His shoulder-length black hair looked silky, and he had the perfect body. To be honest, he reminded me a bit of my old love, Severus Snape, my former Potions Professor, but I knew that he would never be interested in the Goth Scene. After all, he had been a Death Eater. I took to watching him, every time I was there and saw him. I noticed that he seemed to prefer men, but had nothing against women. I also noticed that all of his conquests had green eyes.

I watched him for about two years. He never noticed me. Also, I kept changing my appearance, so that he would not notice me. I now was certain that I loved him. At least, I loved the bit I saw of him during the two years at the club.

The day had come where I wanted him to notice me. I had dressed up, in one of my best skirts and shirts, and I wore a black choker with an emerald as the front clasp.

I entered the club at 9 that evening. I had a drink while I waited for him. When he entered the club only half an hour after me, I entered the dance floor. He had chosen a table right in view of the floor, so I began dancing very provocatively. He soon noticed me, and I noticed that I got him hot and bothered by grinding against some random man on the floor.

He finished his drink rather quick and was then off to the dance floor, into my direction. Soon I could feel his aura behind me, as I continued dancing. This was surprising… He had to be a wizard for me to feel his aura, and it felt so familiar… 'Sev!' I finally got it. It was my love, my Severus, someone I never would have expected to find in the muggle world.

I slowly backed into him, abandoning my other dance partners. Then, we were grinding against each other.

His smell intoxicated me. I had a hard time standing with him so close by.

"Come home with me," he breathed into my ear. I could not stop my shuddering when his breath caressed my skin.

"Yes, Sev… A-anything y-you w-want…" I couldn't help myself. I couldn't speak clearly.

We left the club shortly after. He led me to an abandoned alley not far from the building and apparated us somewhere.

There, he turned me to face him.

Then he kissed me.

Oh, Merlin! I said his smell intoxicated me, but his _taste_… it made my knees go weak.

"Wow…" I said when we broke the kiss.

"You could say that, but I do not think it's enough to describe… that." He smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat.

The next morning, I woke up rather early. I was content, something I could not recall to have felt before. I was lying in my love's arms, and I knew this was where I belonged. This was where my life would make sense, and I knew that was the same for him.

I would not give this up without a fight.

_**Edited: 03/13/2011**_


End file.
